1). Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a computer system.
2). Discussion of Related Art
A server computer system usually includes a support frame and a plurality of server unit subassemblies that are insertable into the support frame. Each server unit subassembly has a processor which generates heat when being operated. The processor of each server unit subassembly usually generates a large amount of heat and removal of the heat may be problematic, especially if a large number of server unit subassemblies are located on the support frame in a compact arrangement.